Shock's Adventure with a Vampire
by goddess of trix
Summary: Shock is leaving Halloween Town and going to live with her cousin in Scottland over Halloween Break. What misadventures will happen? LockxShock


This is my first ever NMBC fancfiction and it's going to be from Shock's POV.

Enjoy!

Oh, and you might want to read the other POV of this on The Little Vampire version called Anna, the Vampire Hunter. It might make more sense.

It's about my OC, Anna and her life as a vampire hunter. Mucho obvious hint from the title.

Anna and Shock are cousins. Anna's fifteen, Gregory (the little vampire) is fifteen, Shock is about a week from her fourteenth birthday, Barrel just turned thirteen, and Lock is fifteen.

* * *

**_This is Lock writing._**

_This is Barrel writing._

And this is Shock writing.

* * *

It feels nice to be free sometimes. You can just let your hair down. You see, that's how I felt after Oogie was defeated. I've had that feeling for almost five years until Lock brought him back. Apparently Lock thought this town needed some control. Obviously he thought it was too--Whats the right word?--oh I don't know, _chaotic_. 

Yeah right. Lock's probably the most chaotic person around here besides me 'n' Barrel.

I just got out of school and it's now Halloween break.

After about the first year and half of Oogie's defeat, I had finally grown into my nose. It doesn't seem so...huge anymore.

**_Shock, your nose was never _huge**

Lock, if your going to write, go write your own story.

**_Aww...but it's fun to annoy you._**

Lock's gotten as annoying as ever. _Sigh_ I can't believe the writer's on this site actually pair us together. Ugh...like I'd ever date him.

**_Ugh...you think that's disturbing? I've found things that have me 'n' Barrel as a couple. Me and _Barrel_! Can you believe that?! I had nightmares for weeks!_**

Didn't I tell you to write your _own_ story!

_Anyway!_ Without him interrupting now.

It's now Halloween break and I have no idea where I should go. Maybe I should stay with Anna! Anything to get away from here!

_Your leaving us, Shock?_

Barrel!!!!!!!!! Write. Your. Own. Story!

See what I have to go through. And you people actually think _Lock_ is the leader?!

Barrel has finally thined out and he actually looks good. Now don't go gettin' ideas in your thick little heads. I do _not_, I repeat: NOT like him!

I decided to call Anna. The phone rang for at least a minute before she answered it.

"Shh," said Lock to Barrel, signaling him to stay silent. He crept upstairs and listened from the other phone that was upstairs.

"Hello?" came Anna's groggy voice from the other side.

"Anna?" I chimed.

"You realize that it's three o'clock in the morning here, right, Shae?"

I thought I heard giggles from somewhere but thought that Lock and Barrel where playing a trick again.

"Shock," I corrected her quickly. I can't have the boys knowing my name's Shae. "And, yes I do," I replied indignitly.

"Why are you calling?" she asked annoyed.

"It's Halloween break in Halloween Town. I was wondering if I could stay with you? I _have got_ to get from Lock and Barrel."

"Aww...are you and Lock having a _lovers quarrel_?"

I didn't answer her. I just glared at the phone willing it to burst into flames, but alas. Nothing. That was Lock's element.

"Touchy subject. Okay, but something must be bugging you if your calling _me_."

"They just keep talking about how _hot_ the _chicks_ at school are. I feel like they're ignoring me. Plus, they go off with Oogie Boogie and don't even ask if I want to come."

"That's guys for--Wait! Oogie Boogie's back?"

"Yup. Thanks to Lock. The stupid, moronic demon brought him back." I paused.

"I'm not a stupid moron," Lock pouted from the upstairs phone.

I growled under my breath. "I'm going to pack and give that fire-dweller a piece of my mind," I growled, trying to restrain my anger.

"LOCK!" I shouted running up the stairs to his room. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" I shot a wave of magic at the door that sent it flying into his room and it hit the wall with a violent thud.

I stood in his doorway and settled out of my rage enough to see he wasn't there. I ran to my room, grabbed some itching powder and sprinkled it on his bed and decided to make it for him. I'd never do that if I didn't have a good reason. Now the powder was also clinging to the sheets.

I went back to my room and packed clothes and stuff in my suitcase. I also decided to pack some rope and other things like maybe my sword, my battle axe, and some other things you'd find laying around the room of a Boogie Boys' room.

Now that I don't have Lock and Barrel inturrupting, I can explain how much our appearances have changed.

Like I said before, I've grown into my nose. It actually fits my face now, I have more hair then that scraggly bit I used to have in the movie, and I just look hotter. Not like Lock would ever notice.

Speaking of Lock, he's gotten taller. He still does his red hair in the horns though. He still loves fire.

Oh, I've grown too, but I'm now the shortest of our 'little' trio. Like I said before, Barrel's thined out and he's gotten taller. He's not as tall as Lock though.

We still wear our halloween outfits too.

"Oh Shae!" called Lock from the kitchen.

I swear! I'm gonna kill 'im!

I grabbed my witch's wand from my bed and brought it down stairs to the kitchen. It looks like a normal wand but it's not for magic. It has a very deadly point at the end of it. I love torturing Lock and Barrel with it.

Well I'm off. Hopefully when you readers return, Lock and Barrel will still be alive.

* * *

So? Did you like it?

Sorry to all you Lock fangirls out there. I'm one too, and there will be more Lock in it. (And possibly, some Lock-bashing.)

Any way, it's a pretty chaotic first chapter. Read and review. Also read Anna the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
